


TASM

by BumblePrime217



Series: Origins [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall 1/4, Failed attempt of humor, Gen, I'm sorry for the plot, Origin Story, Peter Parker has issues, Peter Parker is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: Peter Parker was a regular teen until bitten by a radioactive spider. After turning a blind eye leads to disaster, he decides to become better. With his power, he must learn responsibility.





	1. Peter Parker

1

INTRO/PETER PARKER

Location

Manhattan, NY

Midtown High. Your typical school. Anything but special. Peter knows this. He had just got from the graduation ceremony. “Finally, the last week and day of high school.” Four long years of high school final over. From here, things will change. Peter hopes this doesn’t ruin his relationship with Mary Jane. Especially with his anti-social tendencies. Hearing the slamming of a locker, Peter looks to the left. He sees “Flash” bullying someone. “That used to be me.”

Flash used to pick on “Puny Parker” for the longest time, and then suddenly, he finally stopped. After exiting the complex for the final time, he began his trip. A looonng trip. Later at his house, the teen searches the internet for science.


	2. Oscorp

2

OSCORP/THE SPIDER

Peter was surfing the web when “you’ve got mail.” Get it? Because back in the day computers used to say- uh, never mind. Between Peter and some otherworldly conscience, his jokes were terrible. Anyways, by looking at his messages, you can tell (if you couldn’t already), he is very intelligent. He has job invitations from Google, Stark Industries, and Horizon Labs. The latter was the only one he accepted. The email was short: Dear Mr. Parker We would like you to go on a free Oscorp tour bla bla bla, ba ba goo goo gaa gaa… Sincerely Oscorp Wait what? Peter thought the email was some type of lame plot device. Whatever thought the teen as he ventured to the Oscorp Tower in Downtown New York. Before he even step foot in the building. “Peter?” He turned to the source of the voice. “Harry.” Harry Osborn was his best friend. From Pre-K to 12th grade. They ventured and encountered Norman Osborn, CEO of Oscorp. The man himself said, “Thank you for visiting Peter.” Hours later, Harry brought up the topic of the day: “So what do you think about my dad?” “He’s ‘ight.” I know what you’re thinking. Childhood friend didn’t meet dad until now? Uh… Harry brought up another topic. “You know, I shouldn’t say, but the thing is… I think he’s doing illegal stuff.” “What kind?” “Super soldier.” “Huh, Captain America.” Captain America is the American super soldier that fought a secret Nazi division called Hydra during WW2. What Peter didn’t notice was the spider on his neck. It went like “chomp” and Peter was like “OW!” His glasses fell off his face and broke on ground contact. Alerted, Harry asked, “What’s wrong?” Shrugging it off Peter replied, “Just a bug.” Later, at his house, Uncle Ben notices Peter’s sick-like state and asks, “Peter, are you ok?” No was his reply. When the teenager reached his door he opened it, but his hand wouldn’t come off the knob. How typical.


	3. Uncle Ben

3

UNCLE BEN

A few days later, Peter was angry. He had just got out of an argument with Uncle Ben. It turns out the spider bite gave him powers. He may have kind of used it for the wrong reason (not that bad though). He was currently on a roof near his house. “Come on Peter, lets talk!” Ben pleaded with his nephew. Silently, the rebellious teen muttered to himself, “Who does he think he is?”

For the moment, Peter was about to relax when BAM! Hurriedly, Peter does minor acrobatic stunts to get off the roof and there he was. “NO! UNCLE BEN!” Angry, Peter looks up to see his Uncle’s killer. They may have fought, but Uncle Ben was still family. And now he’s dead. Just like his parents. Because of him.

Aunt May was not happy about the news and broke down instantly.

 


	4. Becoming Spider-Man

4

BECOMING SPIDER-MAN

Weeks upon weeks, Peter got ready. He made a mask with eye-holes. Custom made web-shooters. And finally, a phone (which he used to hack police frequencies). On an common New York skyscraper Peter sat. The height was a dramatic change for he was used to low places. This was something to get used to. He shot a web-line and missed the building. “Crap.” He tried again and made it because reasons. Looking down, he saw street thug coincidently. Once positioned on the wall he shouted, “Hey!” The thug in question retorted, “Back off sunshine.”

But Peter was like “not today” and webbed him to a wall. That first thug and others after him were supposed to be a stepping stone. Target practice for his ultimate goal. Then suddenly, something changed. He seemed to enjoy indirectly help his city. Days later, people called him the vigilante. But when Peter took pictures of a more updated suit (Tobey’s suit overall, but with Andrew’s pedal features), they called him Spider-Man.

 


	5. The Goblin

5

THE GOBLIN

“We need to release product soon.” Norman was not happy, and very stressed. The government wanted to shutdown Oscorp’s production of the super soldier serum and make their own. One lone scientist wanted to convince Norman that testing the serum was a bad idea. “But Mr. Osborn…”

“NOW!”

Norman would do anything to make sure the serum was perfect. As soon as the scientist injected his boss, he ran and exclaimed he was sorry.

“Yeah run, soon I’ll be greater than Stark.” He could already feel the effects of the serum. Norman than looked at propaganda of Spider-Man. Asking if he was a hero or a menace. “And Spider-Man!”

-

“No MJ, yes I heard about a giant green monster.” It happened on yesterday, when he was on patrol. There was a disturbance on the Upper East Side. He knew something was up, but couldn’t get far because of military personnel. He had yet to see what everyone was talking about Suddenly, his 6th sense (Spidey-Sense, don’t tell him I said that), warns him of danger. There was something in the distance flying in his direction. “Sorry, I gotta go.” Peter hated to make his chat with MJ short. He then proceeded to put on his costume in an alleyway, but that put him on the spot even more. The threat, now attracted to him like a moth to a flame, came closer and closer…

 


	6. Spider-Man vs Green Goblin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is to be noted that breaking the fourth wall actually also means physically breaking it as well. Thy to look for it. In honesty, its really old.

6

SPIDER-MAN VS GREEN GOBLIN

“Oh sh-“

Wham! Right in the face. Plus he had yet to put on his mask. But then he did after that statement. Sigh.

“Spider-Man.” Said the guy.

“What do you want?” Pete- Spider-Man asked impatiently.

“To get rid of you!” The guy seemed throw what appeared to be a pumpkin bomb? Peter easily avoided the device and did a counter attack. The guy threw him off and in turn threw a pumpkin slicer-thing? Oh boy, Halloween came early. “You sure like pumpkins. I could call you the…” It cut his right arm, “Green Goblin.” Much better than “The Guy”.

“Yyees, I am the Green Goblin. HHAAAHA!” The Goblin grabbed the bu- arachnid by his neck. Spider-Man was thrown through an old wall. Luckily, it broke down easily. He shot a web to the three incoming bombs and threw them aside. That’s when he noticed one word: Oscorp. He kicked and punched the Green Goblin. “Dang! Are you a brick?” Seriously, that guy didn’t budge. Jump. Spin. And a kick to the face. Goblin retaliated by blindly throwing three more pumpkin bombs. He dodged, which the collided with a skyscraper. One lone bomb hit an oven/stove, which created a more dangerous fire. “Oh no!” Their once concealed fight took a dangerous turn. Spider-Man shoot a web-line and went into the building. Peter himself never had to face anything of this scale before. The teen shouted out, “Hello!”

The first thing he heard was, “HAAAHAAHA!”

“Oh great.” Spider-Man didn’t have time for this.

“I’ll be back Spider-Man.”

He really didn’t want him to, but he went back to his main objective. “Gotta hurry, HANG ON Guys or Girls!”

He traveled into the inferno only to…

 


	7. The Amazing Spider-Man

7

THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN

Two days after the incident, Peter wondered how a noob like him could save those people. Now he was taking some time off. “So what does this green monster look like?” Grasping the news article, he flipped the main article. It was titled: The Hero Hulk. And there he was… Wait. What? Back up. Hero? Hulk? What? Peter’s first thought was that JJJ had a stick up his mouth… he probably does via cigar. “I wonder if anyone else knows that Goblin has Oscorp weapons.”

Suddenly, the police scanner came to life with, “All units, we have an attempted B and E.”

“Alright, make way for The Amazing Spider-Man.”

 


	8. Nick Fury

NICK FURY

It was a nice night. On the roof. All things calm and… “Spider-Man.” Peter turned 180, this African American guy in an eye patch had just seen him. Without his mask. “I’m Nick Fury, Director of S.H I.E.L.D.”

S.H.I.E.L.D.? That S.H.I.E.L.D.? The one that Peter heard talk about on the internet? If he was right, then the organization that was just referred to him is an offspring to the S.S.R… well shoot. Fury continued the conversation, “I want you to join a program with other heroes like you.”

Peter was probably biting his butt by asking, “What kind of program?”

Fury gave an internal smirk.

“The Avengers.”

 


End file.
